Rancis Fluggerbutter
"Yeah, those were jokes!" :―Rancis Rancis Fluggerbutter is a character from the game Sugar Rush. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, both he and Adorabeezle Winterpop are unlocked by completing the third track Frosty Rally. ''His theme is Reese's peanut butter cups and his signature kart is the ''Kit Kart. He is voiced by Jamie Elman. Appearance Rancis is a young blonde boy with a brown vest, an orange shirt with two yellow stripes on it, a Reese's hat, brown pants, and shoes which have a chocolate syrup rim. He has pale freckled skin and bright blue eyes. His hair is styled into an upward cowlick. Official Biography Rancis Fluggerbutter: Love Thy Self "This blazer-wearing boy wonder likes looking in the mirror almost as much as he likes racing. Rancis Fluggerbutter may look like a party on the outside, but he’s all business on the inside. He has bright eyes and even brighter ideas, which are reflected in his smooth racing techniques." Personality During the movie, Rancis works closely with Taffyta Muttonfudge and Candlehead. He is implied to be egotistical as shown by his official bio and a scene in which he can be seen checking his reflection in the mirror of his kart. In One Sweet Race, Rancis is described as tiring of being overshadowed by Taffyta in races and being made fun of by the other racers. When he is determined, Rancis takes drastic measures to get what he wants accomplished. He went as far as selling all of his possessions to invest in a high-quality kart to ensure the winning of a Sugar Rush Cup. Relationships and friends Taffyta Muttonfudge: Rancis is one of Taffyta's best friends, and seems to do whatever she tells him to do. Taffyta used to love to bully Vanellope, but by the looks of it, Taffyta made Rancis and Candlehead bully Vanellope, even known how friendly Taffyta and Rancis are, Taffyta seems to be quite boastful about her racing skills to Rancis. Candlehead: Rancis is also one of Candlehead's best friends. Vanellope Von Schweetz: Rancis used to bully Vanellope, but Taffyta only told him to. Gallery Rancisdisney.jpeg|Rancis pose Rancis 14.jpg|Rancis 185px-Rancis-Fluggerbutter.jpg|Official Rancis poster rancis with eyes shut.jpg|Rancis with his eyes closed tumblr-mi4suoibum1qfujrjo2-400.png Photo.jpg|Rancis stuck in icing Glitch by wdisneyrp rancis-d5xejn4.jpg|Rancis, Candlehead, and Taffyta laughing at Vanellope 178990 112749835555909 2131116140 a.jpg|Rancis checking his mirror She's the.png|''She's the princess?!'' Tumblr mdh11uO0EO1ql7kzd (1).png|Rancis mocking Vanellope 5.gif|Rancis begging Princess Vanellope for forgiveness Imagesah.jpg|''Ah!,the glitch!'' Imagesyay.jpg|Rancis Fluggerbutter plushie Selecting Rancis Fluggerbutter.jpg|Rancis as he appears in the Browser version of Sugar Rush Tumblr me2frepBBh1qim4fgo4 1280.jpg|Rancis crying Golden rancis reward.jpg|Rancis with his golden coin getting ready to pay his fee into the race Zzzzzzzzzz.jpg|Rancis with Taffyta and Candlehead ganging up on Vanellope Rancis.jpg|Rancis Fluggerbutter wallpaper Rancis Butter.jpeg|Rancis smiling evilly Kitkartrrr.png|Rancis preparing to race kitkart(2).jpg|Kit Kart Rancissticker.png|Rancis pin Indonesian comic.png|By unusual reasons, Rancis's icon was renamed to Torvald Batterbutter in the Indonesian comic IMG 20130919 1408926.jpg|Rancis's icon on the Jumbotron Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Males Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Avatars Category:Rancis Fluggerbutter Category:Racers Category:Rancie Category:Sugar Rush Avatars Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Random Roster Race Participants Category:Sugar Rush Category:Boys Category:Characters Category:Random Roster Race